Les Yeux d'un Loup
by Shouen
Summary: Traduction de peppymint et Ghille Dhu. "Elle est une lame du meilleur acier. Forgée dans le feu du dragon et trempée sous une lune rouge sang." Saito Hajime à propos d'Himura Kenko. FemKenshinSaito !
1. Prologue

Kenshin Le Vagabond et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Le prologue appartient à _peppymint_, et le reste de cette fic à _Ghille Dhu_ de même que les personnages OOC qui apparaitront. Je me contente de traduire cette histoire du mieux que je peux afin de la faire partager.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Eyes of a Wolf (Les Yeux d'un Loup)**

Prologue : Late Night Secrets(Secrets Nocturnes)

Le maître du sabre connu comme Himura Kenshin, ou plutôt à Kyoto comme étant Himura Battousai, marchait dans les couloirs de l'auberge qui servait de quartier générale à l'Ishin Shishi. Pas une seule personne ne daigna reconnaître la tête rousse passant, tous prenait soin de rester hors du chemin de l'assassin. C'était honnêtement un peu déprimant. Personne ne voulait semer la peur dans le cœur de leurs propres camarades. Du moins... personne de sain d'esprit.

Bien assez tôt l'adolescent arriva à l'entrée de la chambre de Katsura. C'était tentant, si tentant de revenir en arrière. Pour s'éloigner et prétendre que l'illusion qu'elle présentait au monde était réelle. Cependant elle avait juré loyauté à cet homme. Elle lui devait la vérité, et elle avait déjà retardé l'échéance trop longtemps. Prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer, la jeune de quinze ans toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, » répondit la voix de son commandant.

Silencieusement, l'assassin entra dans la chambre. « Katsura-san » salua-t-elle, la voix artificiellement basse. Vraiment, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle parle rarement. Cela faisait mal de garder la voix basse pour qu'elle sonne masculine. Elle s'assied devant lui, les genoux pliés sous elle. Son épée était placée sur le sol entre eux.

« Himura, » Katsura semblait surpris. Il mit de côté les papiers qu'il était en train de lire. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » C'était inhabituel pour l'autre de venir s'annoncer à lui, particulièrement si tard.

Silencieusement l'assassin hocha la tête. « Il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle. » Pour un bref instant elle hésita. « Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec vous Katsura-san, » admit elle.

Le samouraï ressentit de très légers frémissement de malaise avant de les rejeter. Himura l'avait servi fidèlement pendant presque un an. Pas une seule fois il n'avait eu à douter de la loyauté du jeune homme. Il ne le ferait pas maintenant. « Vas y, » exhorta Katsura.

La tête rousse mordit ses lèvres, étirant son ki au maximum pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux regardant fixement un point sur le sol. « Je suis une fille, » confessa-t-elle.

Une fois que les mots furent enregistrés, tout le sang quitta le visage de Katsura. Une fille ? Il n'aurait jamais deviné. Bien que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, les traits de l'autre étaient plutôt féminin. Une part de lui était tentée de lui ordonner de s'éloigner des combats immédiatement. Mais en même temps le dirigeant de l'Ishin Shishi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Femme ou non, les compétences du Battousai étaient trop précieuses pour être rejetées. C'était pourquoi il avait tourné le jeune en assassin en premier lieu.

En attendant la maîtresse du sabre commençait à se sentir un peu inquiète. Son commandant ne semblait pas bien du tout. En fait il semblait prêt à s'évanouir, et cela serait embarrassant. Le dirigeant de la révolution trouvé inconscient aux pieds de l'hitokiri Battousai. Non, ça n'irait pas bien du tout. « Katsura-san ? » Osa-t-elle.

L'homme cligna, ses yeux sombres se refocalisant. « Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Il doutait vraiment que cela soit Kenshin.

La jeune femme le regarda. « Kenko, » murmura-t-elle de sa vraie voix. « Himura Kenko. »

« Kenko, » répéta Katsura. Ça lui allait. Il mit un doigt à ses lèvres, réfléchissant à la nouvelle. « Tu as été sage d'agir comme tu l'as fait, » dit il enfin.

Une expression perplexe passa sur le visage de l'adolescente. « Monsieur ? » Questionna-t-elle. Dans son esprit, la sagesse n'avait rien à voir avec ça. L'Ishin Shishi n'avait pas été impressionné quand un jeune roux élancé les avait approchés, désireux de rejoindre la révolution, et c'était quand elle était déguisée en homme. On lui aurait rit au nez si elle s'était présentée au camp en tant que fille. C'était pourquoi elle avait bandé sa poitrine, alors peu développé, et changé son nom.

L'homme rit doucement. « Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes l'opportunité que cela te donne Himura. Tu es jeune, » souligna Katsura. « Et cette guerre ne durera pas éternellement. » Qu'elles que soient ses raisons à l'origine, ce mensonge fournira une occasion inestimable à l'hitokiri. « Une que ce sera terminée, tu pourras recommencer à zéro. »

Après tout, tout le monde pensait que le Battousai était un homme. Même avec ses traits distinctifs, personne ne pourrait jamais relier Kenko au légendaire meurtrier. Katsura se pencha en avant. « Ce sera notre petit secret Kenshin, » ordonna-t-il.

Les yeux violets clignèrent à la reconnaissance du nom et elle s'inclina. « Comme vous voudrez Katsura-san, » répondit l'assassin, son masque une fois de plus la protégeant du monde.

* * *

Alors ? Dite moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 1

Kenshin Le Vagabond et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Le prologue appartient à _peppymint_, et le reste de cette fic à _Ghille Dhu_ de même que les personnages OOC qui apparaitront. Je me contente de traduire cette histoire du mieux que je peux afin de la faire partager.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Eyes of a Wolf (Les Yeux d'un Loup)**

Chapitre 1

Le saké n'était pas très bon selon son avis. Himura Kenshin ou du moins c'était son ancien nom, elle était Kenko et non Kenshin. La rousse allait et venait entre les deux noms pendant un petit instant, mais dans son état (légèrement ivre) cela l'embrouillait juste. Le saké commençait à avoir meilleur goût._ « Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas aimé le goût avant ? »_ Se demanda-t-elle.

La bretteuse secoua la tête pour essayer de clarifier son esprit embrumé. Une situation qui avait été causé par la grande quantité de saké qu'elle avait déjà bu. Son kimono était raisonnablement attrayant, avec de petits détails mais de haute qualité, un katana ou ce qui semblait être un katana était rangé sous ses pieds, sur le sol et hors de vue de la plupart des gens.

La femme aux cheveux rouges ne broncha même pas quand un homme aux yeux dorés, cheveux noirs et ressemblant assez à un loup s'assit à côté d'elle portant sa propre boisson. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint pourquoi elle noyait son chagrin en premier lieu. La pile de coupelles de saké atteignait une belle hauteur, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans d'en ordonner plus, en balbutiant alors qu'elle le fit.

_« Shishou avait raison. Pourquoi ai-je ressenti le besoin de faire le contraire de ce qu'il avait dit ? Pourquoi suis-je partie et suis devenue la plus grande meurtrière du Bakumatsu ? Je suis une idiote. »_ Après être venue à une conclusion dans son monologue intérieur, Kenko cogna sa tête contre la table. Une petite partie de son esprit, la partie qui n'était pas totalement affectée par son état d'ivresse se mit à sonner une alarme au ki proche. Mais elle fut vaincue par la partie la plus large, la plus intoxiquée.

Saito Hajime cligna des yeux à l'embarrassante situation, les fonctionnaires Meiji voulaient l'engager et lui faire faire agiter une épée autour d'une bande d'idiots. Cela ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Mais, le Shogunate avait perdu. Il avait perdu. Il avait échoué et sa fiancée s'était enfuie avec un hitokiri de l'Ishin Shishi, un criminel quoi.

Le Miburo s'était assis à côté de la femme aux cheveux rouges parce qu'elle buvait comme lui. Saito pensait que ça devait compter pour quelque chose. Il regrettait maintenant sa décision alors qu'elle claquait sa tête contre la table. Il pensa vaguement qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant. Elle semblait familière. Cependant la personne à laquelle il pensait était un homme. « Dure journée ? » Questionna-t-il stupidement dans son état induite par l'alcool.

Kenko hoqueta alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ses yeux essayant vainement de se concentrer sur le visage de l'homme. « Je p-pen-pense que oui. Et v-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, en essayant de bloquer une attaque de hoquet. Son esprit embrouillé se rappela sa confession à Katsura-san au sujet de son sexe et elle sourit soudainement, un léger éclat de rire lui échappa. La tête qu'avait fait son commandant avait été hilarant.

fgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgf

L'épéiste rousse gémit alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux à contrecœur. _« Où était-elle exactement ? »_ Sa question fut en partie répondue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un corps chaud était allongé contre le sien. Ses souvenirs de la nuit étaient flous avant de revenir avec force et sa bouche forma un « O » choqué.

Kenko se tendit alors que le corps en question se retournait. Elle pouvait maintenant voir son visage, un fait qu'elle regretta instantanément. Ces traits anguleux n'étaient pas quelques choses qu'elle pouvait oublier, et à en juger par sa nudité, elle avait couché avec Saito Hajime. Pas bon.

S'éloignant doucement de l'ancien Miburo endormi, la rousse scanna la petite chambre pour repérer ses vêtements. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour les trouver tous, ils étaient légèrement dispersés. Après cela, s'habiller fut rapide. Saisissant son sabre, Kenko jeta un dernier regard autour et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle voulait juste oublier et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé.

Tandis que la tête rouge quittait la petite auberge, l'épéiste endormi se réveilla avec un très mauvais mal de tête et quelques souvenirs confus de la nuit précédente. Cela prendra des années avant qu'il ne se rappelle complètement des événements de cette soirée.

fgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgf

Le premier mois Kenko mit cela sur le stress. Le deuxième, elle savait que quelque chose clochait, surtout quand elle dut vomir au milieu de ses katas matinaux. Après quelques jours de ça, l'ex-hitokiri se rendit à l'inévitable. Elle voyagea à la ville la plus proche et consulta un médecin.

La rousse fixa l'homme plus âgé avec incrédulité, son sang rugissait dans ses oreilles. Elle résista à l'envie de lui demander de répéter son diagnostic. « Enceinte ? » Balbutia-t-elle. _« Mais, il n'y avait eu qu'une fois ! »_ Protesta sa voix intérieure.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit le docteur, captant sa figure surprise. « Vous ne saviez pas. »

Silencieusement, Kenko secoua la tête. Son cycle menstruel avait toujours été un peu irrégulier en raison de son mode de vie. Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi à deux fois sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas ses périodes. Soudain, elle réalisa que l'homme parlait encore. Quelque chose à propos de son mari.

« Mari ? » Répéta-t-elle machinalement. C'est seulement après ça que Kenko réalisa qu'une mère célibataire ne serait pas bien vue en ces lieux. Elle paniqua, son esprit s'échauffant. « L-le père, » bégaya-t-elle. « La guerre. »

Compréhension brilla dans ses yeux alors que le médecin lui tapotait la main. « Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers, » la consola-t-il avec un visage aimable.

Soulagée, l'ex-assassin saisit l'explication, baissant les yeux vers le sol afin de cacher sa véritable expression. « Hajime a bien combattu, » murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait très bien combattu, il avait en fait failli la tuer à plus d'une occasion, et maintenant elle portait son enfant. Kenko résista à l'envie de rire hystériquement. _« Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'arrivait qu'à elle ? »_

« Avez-vous un endroit où aller ? » Demanda le médecin concerné.

Kenko réfléchit. À l'origine, elle avait prévu de voyager à travers le Japon pendant un certain temps. Mais ce n'était pas une option, plus maintenant. Lentement, sa main droite alla se poser sur son ventre, commençant à accepter sa maternité prochaine. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Elle ne perdrait pas cet enfant à cause de son orgueil. « Oui. » S'entendit-elle répondre.

Après avoir acheter quelques fournitures, la rousse commença son voyage vers le seul endroit au monde où elle se sentait en sécurité. Cela lui prit plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, elle avait besoin de se reposer souvent. Quelque chose qu'elle nota avec dédain. Elle mangeait beaucoup plus aussi et avait besoin de visiter les buissons plus fréquemment pour se soulager. C'était, très franchement, embarrassant pour quelqu'un de ses compétences. Non, Himura Kenko ne s'adaptait pas facilement à sa futur condition de mère.

Au moment où la jeune femme atteignit finalement la maisonnette de son maître, elle était complètement épuisée. Personne ne répondit lorsqu'elle toqua, et après un moment de contemplation Kenko décida juste d'entrer. Elle était si fatiguée, à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Elle se recroquevilla sur le futon, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Un instant plus tard, elle était endormie.

Hiko Seijuro fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentit le ki familier dans sa maison. Non seulement son impoli d'apprenti était revenu après être partie pendant des années, mais elle s'était autorisée à entrer. Et si ce qu'il pouvait sentir était vrai, elle était profondément endormie. Bien sûr il était heureux de savoir qu'elle était vivante et avait eu le courage de revenir vers lui, mais une partie de lui était encore en colère ? Non, ce n'était pas le bon mot... irrité ? Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas trouver le mot juste pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.


	3. Chapter 2

Kenshin Le Vagabond et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Le prologue appartient à _peppymint_, et le reste de cette fic à _Ghille Dhu_ de même que les personnages OOC qui apparaitront. Je me contente de traduire cette histoire du mieux que je peux afin de la faire partager.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Eyes of a Wolf (Les Yeux d'un Loup)**

Chapitre 2

Des yeux sombres étudiaient la forme assoupie de son unique élève, un froncement de sourcil léger traversant son visage. Il n'aurait jamais dut être capable de l'approcher d'aussi près sans la réveiller. Il n'avait même pas caché son ki. Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua, Hiko croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Kenko avec attention. Étirant ses perceptions il sentit le déséquilibre au sein de sa force de vie, il essaya de localiser précisément ce qui provoquait ça.

Son regard pénétrant nota les changements que son élève avait subi, passant d'une apparence de garçon élancé de treize ans à une apparence délicate de femme. Il était surpris. Si ce n'est pour cette cicatrice sur sa joue, Kenko pouvait facilement être considérée comme une femme d'une grande beauté, en particulier avec sa couleur de cheveux exotique. _« Comment, au nom de Kami, personne n'avait put découvrir son véritable sexe ? »_ Se demanda-t-il. _« Étaient-ils tous aveugles ? »_

Le maître du sabre regarda Kenko pendant quelques minutes avant d'attraper et de vider une cruche d'eau sur elle. Il prit soin de l'arroser de la tête au pied afin qu'elle soit quasiment complètement trempée. C'était plus tentant de juste l'éjecter du lit, mais il s'était abstenu. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'y n'allait pas avec elle.

En une fraction de seconde, la femme aux cheveux cramoisis était debout, après être réveillée brusquement par l'arrivée de son maître. Cela l'irrita de découvrir que le mécanisme de défense qui l'avait très probablement maintenu en vie tout au long de la guerre, était sur le déclin. Elle aurait dut se réveiller avant que Hiko n'agisse.

Sans mentionner que le monde tanguait autour d'elle, des points noirs gênant sa vision. Ce fut par pure force de volonté que Kenko vainquit son vertige, restant sur ses pieds. « Shishou, » se plaignit elle. « Pourquoi deviez-vous me jeter de l'eau ? » Sa ligne de pensée encore un peu floue.

« Eh bien, » dit son maître d'une voix traînante. « Il se pourrait que je sois rentré chez moi pour retrouver un visage que je n'avais pas vu, ni entendu parler, depuis plusieurs années endormi sur mon lit. » Il fit une pause, regardant vers le bas. « Et qui n'avait pas eu la décence de se déchausser pour rentrer dans ma maison, » dit calmement Hiko alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux violets de la femme.

Kenko évita son regard tandis qu'elle tentait de mettre sur pied une réponse à cette question. « J'ai un problème. » À l'instant même où elle disait cette phrase, elle voulut la retirer. _« J'ai un problème, comment à quel point cela sonnait stupide ? »_ Pensa-t-elle dégoutée avec elle-même. _« Mon enfant n'est pas un problème. Mon seul problème est le fait que je suis une orpheline célibataire, ex-hitokiri, et que je n'ai nulle part où aller. »_ Gémit-elle intérieurement, elle attendit la réponse moqueuse qu'elle était obligée de recevoir.

Le sabreur soupira. « En quoi as-tu besoin de moi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Mais d'abord dis-moi, es-tu là en tant que Battousai ou Kenko ? »

Le soulagement inonda la femme aux cheveux rouges alors qu'elle entendit la réponse de son maître. Elle sut qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. « Kenko, Battosai est mort à Toba Fushimi, » comme l'avait fait Kenshin. La réponse était facile à formuler et à donner. La bretteuse avait appris sa leçon. Elle ne travaillerai jamais à nouveau comme assassin.

C'était un peu surprenant de voir comment elle était à l'aise en présence d'Hiko malgré leur séparation en des termes non amicaux. En y repensant, Kenko grinça mentalement des dents. _« Comment avait-elle put le frapper ? »_ Une part d'elle ne pouvait pas croire que le vieil homme, juste, oublie ça. S'il avait rendu le coup, elle aurait probablement fini dans un coma qui aurait duré toute la révolution.

« Baka deshi, dit-moi quel est ton problème, et vite avant que je ne décide que je veuille que tu partes. » Dit Seijuro du même ton qu'il avait utilisé jusque là. Ce n'était pas son genre de tourner autour du pot comme cela.

Kenko commença à tourner de la même couleur que ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se débattait pour trouver les mots justes pour dévoiler quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler. « Et b-bien, » balbutia-t-elle. « C'est vraiment amusant, non pas amusant mais intéressant. Oui ! C'est très intéressant mais pas amusant Shishou. »

Les yeux de Hiko se rétrécirent. « Dit-le moi maintenant, baka deshi, » demanda-t-il. « As-tu d'anciens ennemis après toi ? Est-ce que le gouvernement te traque ? » Son impatience était évidente alors qu'il posait les deux questions que n'importe qui avec la moitié d'un cerveau demanderait à une ancienne hitokiri. Un soudain désir de protéger le traversa et sa main chuta à son katana.

Kenko inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. « Je suis enceinte. » Une fois ces trois mots dit, elle se détendit, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait peur de faire : admettre de vive voix son état actuel. Une de ses mains trouva instinctivement son chemin vers son ventre, elle ne le montrait pas encore mais elle avait pleinement accepté sa grossesse juste en disant ces trois mots à haute voix à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

Hiko ouvrit de grands yeux. Lorsqu'il avait prit une petite fille et avait décidé de faire d'elle le prochain dragon de l'Hiten Mitsurugi, il avait su qu'il devrait faire face à des problèmes. Cependant, il s'était cru capable de relever le défi. Ça en revanche, était un problème qu'il n'avait jamais pris en considération.

Enfin le maître du sabre soupira. « Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à cela, mais ça ne semble pas beaucoup de problème pour moi. » Dit-il simplement. Son esprit était occupé à contempler que cela apporterait, quand une pensée le frappa. « Qui est le père ? » Demanda-t-il.

La femme aux cheveux rouges pâlit, remuant inconfortablement. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il demanderait ça. « SaitoHajimeestlepère. » Dit rapidement Kenko.

« Dit-le en une phrase et non en un mot, baka deshi. » Dit Hiko avec impatience, résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux. « Je t'ai certainement enseigné qu'accélérer ses phrases ne faisait qu'irriter les gens. » Sûrement n'avait-elle pas oublié toutes ses leçons en cinq ans à peine.

« Saito Hajime. » Murmura doucement Kenko en évitant une fois de plus son regard. Ses joues étaient en train devenir rouge d'embarras alors qu'elle nommait le père de son enfant. L'image de l'escrimeur aux yeux de loup apparue dans son esprit, et elle résista à l'envie de grimacer aux souvenirs de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Cela ne servirait à rien d'omettre son identité, parce que son maître était un homme intelligent qui figurerait la vérité malgré ses désirs.

Hiko pouffa, incapable de résister à l'occasion de taquiner son élève. « Une ex-hitokiri de l'Ishin Shishi attend l'enfant de Saito Hajime capitaine du Shinsengumi. Comment arrives-tu à te mettre dans de telle situation baka deshi ? Je suis surpris que vous ayez pu être en la compagnie de l'un de l'autre suffisamment longtemps pour procréer sans vous entre-tuer. » Il secoua la tête en signe de fausse incrédulité, formant un petit sourire en coin. « S'il te plaît dis-moi, pour mon amusement, comment ? »

Kenko plissa les yeux et les ramena à son maître, un soupçon d'ambre apparut en eux. _« Comment Hiko réussissait-il à se glisser sous sa peau si facilement ? »_ « Nous étions tous les deux ivres, je n'ai même pas réalisé qui il était jusqu'au lendemain matin. » Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle revivait le souvenir. « J'avais planifié d'errer pendant un certain temps, » admit-elle. « Mais... maintenant je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux certainement pas, » confirma Hiko. « Seule une idiote le ferait et même si tu es plutôt stupide, tu as suffisamment de sens grâce à moi. Ça ne me tuera pas d'avoir de la compagnie pendant un certain temps. » Dit rapidement Hiko. _« Et une fois l'enfant né Kenko complètera son entraînement, »_ se jura-t-il.

Cela devrait prendre quelques années, et si être une mère n'enseignait pas à son baka deshi que sa vie valait quelque chose, alors rien ne le ferait. « Un gentleman comme moi ne permettrait jamais à une femme enceinte d'être sans-abri quand il peut en fournir un. De plus, » le sourire satisfait d'Hiko approfondi. « L'enfant aura besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un idiot autour de lui. »

Si Kenko ne s'était pas senti si fatigué elle aurait probablement trouvé quelque chose à dire en retour. Au lieu de cela, elle hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord. Bien qu'elle ait dépassé le moment de ses nausées matinales, la jeune femme se sentait encore nauséeuse si elle restait debout trop longtemps.

« Je devine que je vais avoir besoin de plus de nourriture. » Soupira Hiko Seijuro. Après tout, il avait deux bouches de plus à nourrir désormais. « Tu sais où tout est conservé Kenko, rends toi utile et prépare un repas. Je vais devoir aller acheter du riz et du tofu. » Probablement des légumes aussi. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mentionner son saké. Cela allait sans dire.

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre 2 fini !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Review !


	4. Chapter 3

Kenshin Le Vagabond et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Le prologue appartient à _peppymint_, et le reste de cette fic à _Ghille Dhu_ de même que les personnages OOC qui apparaitront. Je me contente de traduire cette histoire du mieux que je peux afin de la faire partager.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Guest **: Je te remercie pour ton review cela m'a fait très plaisir. Mais je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, mais est à _peppymint_ (Late Night Secrets) et à _Ghille Dhu_ (Eyes of a Wolf). Pour répondre à tes questions. La grossesse de Kenko prendra plusieurs chapitres dont celui-ci. Pour ce qui est du nom Kenko, je crains que tu ne doivent poser la question à _peppymint_ car je ne sais pas où et comment elle l'a trouvé. Ensuite je ne sais pas si Saito apprendra la vérité et si oui (je pense quand même que cela arrivera) quand ? L'histoire d'origine n'est pas finie et n'en est pas encore arrivée là.

* * *

**Eyes of a Wolf (Les Yeux d'un Loup)**

Chapitre 3

Elle était grosse. Ce fut la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Kenko alors qu'elle regardait son ventre désormais arrondis. Il y a juste cinq mois il y avait des muscles toniques et lisses, et maintenant regardez-la. La rousse n'avait jamais été préoccupée par son apparence. Durant la période de sa vie où la plupart des filles s'intéressait aux membres du sexe opposé, elle, avait travaillé comme assassin.

Pas exactement la plus romantique des atmosphères. Bien que pour dire la vérité, Il y a eu une période où elle avait développé un terrible béguin pour un de ses camarades. C'était juste aussi bien que l'homme avait une peur bleue d'elle, considérant les circonstances. Qu'aurait-elle fait de toute façon ? Annoncer son vrai sexe et son intérêt d'un seul coup ? Avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris-bleu et un magnifique sourire, quand il n'était pas près d'elle, il était plutôt bel homme.

De toute façon, à l'époque elle était plutôt ignorante des choses concernant son véritable sexe. Sa mère était morte il y a si longtemps que Kenko ne se souvenait même pas de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Et, elle ne pouvait certainement pas demander à son maître. La tête rouge frissonna rien qu'en imaginant la scène. À bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle se soit enfuit pour rejoindre la révolution avant que ces problèmes ne surgissent.

Tout ce que la maîtresse du sabre avait appris à cet égard venait de son temps à aider les serveuses aux cuisines. Elles avaient toujours sous-estimé à quel point son ouïe était bonne. D'ailleurs, le groupe n'avait aucune raison de croire que le Démon de Kyoto était intéressé par les commérages de filles. En dépit des heures de travail qu'elle avait passé avec elles, elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment acceptées dans leur cercle. Non pas que Kenko les blâmait pour cela. Elles avaient été gentilles avec elle, et c'était suffisant.

La rousse était parfois encore perplexe par la présence de la petite vie grandissante sous son nombril. Et bien qu'elle ait acceptée sa maternité, elle découvrit qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout. Elle se sentait maladroite et lente. Elle était maladroite et lente, du moins, comparée à ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Sans mentionner qu'elle allait devenir folle. Son maître ne la laissait guère plus que cuisiner. Il semblait penser qu'un travail dur était mauvais pour le bébé. Kenko était même prête à nettoyer le chalet, une corvée qu'elle avait détesté dans sa jeunesse. Elle s'ennuyait tellement.

Là encore, la jeune femme s'assit lourdement sur une bûche idéalement placée, en lâchant un petit gémissement. Les nausées matinales avaient totalement cessé il y a un moment. Toutefois, d'autres problèmes étaient apparus. Ses pieds étaient endoloris, ses chevilles lui faisaient aussi mal que si elles étaient gonflées, et son dos la tuait. Kenko se pencha difficilement pour masser les muscles endoloris, regardant à travers la clairière où une seule personne s'élevait dans la lumière du petit matin.

Les yeux violets regardèrent avec appréciation son maître effectuer ses katas matinaux avec grâce et sans effort apparent. Chaque mouvement était absolument parfait. Elle avait envie de rejoindre son shishou, mais Hiko lui avait pris son katana. Cela l'irritait, même s'il lui avait promis de le lui rendre un fois que le bébé serait né.

La fine lame de son katana brillait. La cape aussi blanche que la neige d'Hiko ondulait autour de lui alors qu'il dansait avec une armée d'ennemis imaginaires. On pouvait presque croire qu'il était vraiment le dragon que les pratiquants de leur style étaient supposés être, tant il touchait si peu le sol. Et pour dire la vérité, c'était pour le treizième maître de l'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu un entraînement simple.

Une fois, quand Kenko était jeune, elle avait espionné l'homme se battant avec les cerisiers en fleurs. Cela avait été la plus belle chose qu'elle eût jamais vu. Il avait dit qu'il lui enseignerait un jour. Mais elle était partie avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, et maintenant elle ressemblait trop à une baleine pour apprendre. Kenko soupira. Eh bien, elle retournerait dans les airs bien assez tôt. Peut-être qu'alors...

Son train de pensée fut interrompu quand elle sentit le bébé bouger. L'enfant était fort. _« Comme son père. »_ Murmura une petite voix intérieur. Kenko s'était demandée comment Saito réagirait s'il apprenait pour leur enfant. Que penserait-il de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ?

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de la rousse. Le bébé aussi volerait un jour avec les ailes d'un dragon, elle le savait. Autant Kenko souhaitait la paix pour son enfant, l'ex-assassin était réaliste. Elle et Saito s'étaient fait des ennemis, beaucoup même. Les gens n'hésiteraient pas à agir si ils apprenaient l'existence du bébé.

Pendant un bref moment ses yeux prirent une couleur ambre. _« Qu'ils essayent, »_ défia hitokiri Battousai. _« Tout ce qu'ils trouveront au bout du compte sera une mort prématurée. »_ Toutefois, en ayant travailler comme garde du corps, la jeune femme avait également appris qu'il était impossible de surveiller quelqu'un à chaque seconde de la journée. Le meilleur moyen de protéger son enfant était de lui apprendre à se protéger.

Ainsi soit-il. Kenko enseignerait à son bébé à se battre, et plus que ça. Elle lui apprendrait la patience et la sagesse. Les leçons qu'elle avait apprises dans les rues sanglantes de Kyoto. Parce que, elle le jura, son enfant ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. La pensée de lui tenant une lame la fit frémir, non elle voulait qu'il n'ait jamais à lever une épée même pour se défendre, un rêve irréaliste.

Il était futile de souhaiter qu'il en soit autrement, cet art était dans son sang après tout. Deux des plus grands pratiquants du sabre de tout le Japon étaient ses parents, elle doutait qu'il soit possible de l'en empêcher. Ah, elle savait que son enfant était un garçon. Comment le savait-elle exactement, elle ne savait pas. Certaines subtilités dans son ki peut-être ?

Mais tout ce à quoi Kenko pouvait penser était son fils grandissant dans son ventre. Ce serait facile de ne jamais dire à son enfant à propos de Saito, de prétendre que son père était un inconnu ou avait été tué pendant la guerre, mais cela n'avait jamais été qui elle était, mentir si facilement.

Kenko sursauta. Sa main volant à son abdomen arrondi, ses yeux violets maintenant largement ouvert de choc il avait donné un coup. Son excitation grandit alors qu'elle réalisait combien le coup de pied avait été fort. C'était bouleversant pour elle. Même si son enfant n'avait pas été prévu, il n'en était pas moins son enfant. Sans un mot Kenko ramassa sa tasse de thé, étonnamment c'était Hiko qui l'avait fait, avant de prendre une petite gorgée en appréciant l'odeur.

Mais pas tellement le goût cependant. Alors à nouveau, elle n'avait probablement pas son mot à dire au vue de ce qu'elle avait mangé ces derniers mois. Le gingembre mariné sur pain de seigle combiné avec du foie et recouvert de sauce au soja. _« Qu'avait-elle bien put penser à ce moment là ? »_ Kenko ne savait pas. Seulement qu'elle l'avait voulu. Posant la tasse, la rousse soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder son maître approcher.

« Tu as l'air prête à éclater. » Dit distraitement Hiko alors qu'il sirotait son thé. Les yeux sombres examinant son élève enceinte de la tête au pied, en utilisant tout ses sens. « Combien de mois maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il vraiment intéressé.

Le poing de Kenko se crispa, serrant la mâchoire alors qu'elle regardait son professeur avec des nuances d'ambre des ses yeux violets. « Trois. » L'ancienne hitokiri souffla tandis qu'elle résistait à l'envie de faire à son shishou quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle était enceinte de six mois, presque sept mais elle n'était certainement pas prête à éclater comme son maître l'avait si éloquemment décrite.

« Hmm... semble plus long. » Répondit l'homme retournant son attention à sa tasse de thé.

_« Alors c'était comme ça. Certes elle s'était imposée en ne lui laissant pas beaucoup le choix, mais sa compagnie n'était pas si mauvaise. »_ Pourtant il l'insultait à chaque instant, et elle était malade de ça ! Tendant la main vers sa tasse encore pleine, Kenko la ramassa. Renversant la boisson sur le sol comme après une réflexion. Puis, avec une précision presque parfaite, elle la jeta à son maître.

Cela ne le toucha pas mais le reste de liquide éclaboussa sa cape, le faisant jurer tandis qu'il attrapait la tasse au vol. Cela allait lui prendre une éternité à nettoyer. Reposant la tasse prudemment, Hiko ne dit rien et partit flâner dans le petit cottage. _« Peut-être devait-il laisser un peu de temps à son deshi pour se calmer. »_

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de traduit !

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur ma traduction (bonne comme mauvaise), cela me permettra de m'améliorer.

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des **reviews**, cela fait toujours plaisir.

À la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4

Kenshin Le Vagabond et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Le prologue appartient à _peppymint_, et le reste de cette fic à _Ghille Dhu_ de même que les personnages OOC qui apparaitront. Je me contente de traduire cette histoire du mieux que je peux afin de la faire partager.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Eyes of a Wolf (Les Yeux d'un Loup)**

Chapitre 4

Kenko soupira alors qu'elle se redressait lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'installer pour dormir avec le bébé qui donnait des coups de pieds comme ça. Elle était heureuse, très heureuse avec ces signes persistant que son enfant était en bonne santé. Pourtant, était-ce trop demandé pour son futur bébé de faire preuve d'assez de considération pour lui accorder un peu de sommeil. Comme si le fait de se lever plusieurs fois pendant la nuit pour vider sa vessie n'était pas assez. Avec son bébé s'essayant au monde des arts martiaux, elle commençait à souffrir de la privation de sommeil.

Au moins la jeune femme s'était remis de son choc initial à son gain de poids, ce qui rendit les choses un peu plus facile. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait portée un tel poids. Cependant, se souvenant qu'elle portait une nouvelle vie avait freiné son désir, désormais mit en sourdine, d'essayer de faire de l'exercice.

_« Non pas que je serais capable d'en effectuer maintenant, »_ pensa Kenko avec dégoût. Ses seins avaient grossi. La rousse n'avait jamais été une femme à forte poitrine, quelque chose qui avait été à son avantage pendant la Révolution. Bander ses seins ne l'aurait pas menée bien loin.

Pourtant, même l'exécution de tâches simples la mettait à bout de souffle désormais. _« Et quand elle disait simple... des choses que n'importe qui, même quelqu'un qui ne possédait pas son endurance... ancienne endurance, »_ se reprit-elle maussade. _« Pourrait réaliser. »_ Parfois elle avait des crampes dans les jambes, et plus souvent son dos lui faisait mal.

Kenko avait pardonné à Hiko, elle avait accepté ses excuses non-dites pour ne pas avoir réfléchit avant de parler. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de jeter une tasse à son shishou de toute façon ? Elle était contente d'avoir au moins renverser son thé chaud avant de le faire. Il n'avait pas été brûlé. Kenko pensait qu'elle pourrait même offrir de nettoyer le thé qu'elle avait versé sur sa fierté et joie, sa précieuse cape. Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à dormir un peu.

La privation de sommeil n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Pas entre son ancienne profession et les cauchemars qui venaient avec. Mais dans le passé la tête rouge pouvait continuer sans sommeil. Maintenant elle voulait juste éclater en larme.

Kenko avait entendu les filles qui travaillaient à l'arrière de l'auberge qui commentait à propos d'une amie qui rayonnait pendant sa grossesse. Elle. Ne. Rayonnait. Pas. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rayonnante ? La rousse avait considéré que cela pouvait juste être elle. Que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

Cela collait. Elle n'était pas le meilleur exemple de la perfection féminine. La plupart des femmes étaient mariées, avaient des enfants, et gardaient une maison. Et peut-être vendaient des objets artisanaux ou des légumes à côté. Une chose qu'elles n'avaient définitivement pas fait, étaient d'avoir tuées d'innombrables personnes de leurs mains, ou plutôt, lame.

Là encore, ses deux parents avaient été de simples paysans qui avaient fait une tentative d'agriculture pour survivre. _Cela ne devrait-il pas la rendre ordinaire aussi ?_ C'était ce que Kenko pensait de toute façon. Qui sait si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas simplement corrompus par des rêveries fantaisistes de jours plus heureux et orthodoxes. Cette partie de sa vie avait, après tout, fini il y a très longtemps. À vrai dire, ses souvenirs claires des deux personnes qui lui avaient données le jour, étaient peu nombreux et s'effaçaient inexorablement.

Elle ne pouvait même pas aller à l'extérieur pour nettoyer son katana parce que Hiko le lui avait confisqué. Disant qu'il le lui rendrait une fois que le bébé sera né. Cela l'avait contrariée dans un premier temps, d'autant plus que la lame n'était pas à lui, mais en y repensant elle s'avoua qu'il avait bien fait. Elle aurait essayé de continuer l'entrainement même léger.

_« Bon... peut-être pas de l'entrainement, »_ concéda Kenko. Mais des exercices, _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pour pouvoir s'entrainer. »_ Elle était libre de toutes obligations envers Katsura-sama et la guerre sa nouvelle obligation était désormais son enfant. La tête rouge tenta d'ignorer la petite voix qui murmurait que le bébé aurait besoin de la protection de sa lame.

Ouch ! Kenko prit une profonde respiration, sa main tombant sur son ventre arrondi. Elle avait une légère suspicion que c'était les gènes de Saito qui se montraient, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment était l'homme en dehors des combats, hormis par les quelques renseignements obtenus par des rapports dispersés. La plupart couvraient ses actions avant et directement après les batailles. Pas sur ce qu'il faisait durant ses temps libres. Il n'était certainement pas courtois quand il essayait de détacher sa tête de son cou. Là encore, elle ne l'était pas non plus, mais quand même.

En dépit de son passé sanglant, elle se sentait excitée. Elle portait un innocent, une nouvelle vie en elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par ce fait. Kenko savait déjà qu'elle protègerait son enfant à naître de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne resterait pas toujours avec Hiko.

Une fois qu'elle aurait donné naissance et que le bébé aurait dépassé ses années de poupon, elle partirait là où elle pourrait s'assurer que son enfant soit convenablement éduqué. Kenko savait lire, écrire et connaissait un peu d'anglais, et un peu plus le chinois. Cependant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait reçu une bonne éducation.

Hiko l'était. Elle soupçonnait que son professeur était issu d'une famille riche. Et elle en était heureuse en ces jours où le temps des épées était compté. Où le stylo était en train de devenir la nouvelle arme de choix. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait choisi de se battre. Afin que d'autres n'aient pas à le faire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son bébé non né suivent ses traces.

Malheureusement, devoir entrainer son enfant à l'art de épée était non négociable, malgré ses désirs personnels. Kenko avait des ennemis, et si son enfant héritait de ses cheveux alors cela ne serait pas improbable qu'il y ait des confusions d'identité. Elle ne serait pas toujours là pour le protéger.

Personne ne pouvait surveiller quelqu'un, spécialement un garçon ou une fille en pleine croissance 24h/24, 7jours/7. Elle devrait parfois le laisser partir. De plus, la rousse savait que son corps ne sera pas toujours capable d'endurer la pression de son style d'épée. Elle était juste trop petite.

Avec un peu de chance ce jour était encore très, très loin. L'essentielle était d'éviter les combats et d'avoir à y mettre toutes ses forces. Cependant, comme hitokiri Battousai elle s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis, et même le fait qu'elle se soit déguisée en homme n'empêchera pas la vérité d'éclater un jour au grand jour.

En entendant des bruits de pas elle réalisa que Hiko était revenu de sa promenade au village le plus proche pour acheter des provisions. Il avait déjà contacté la sage-femme des environs pour l'aider. Une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui avait été marié à un docteur, et avait aidé des douzaines de femmes à donner naissance. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir elle se tourna dans cette direction et avança de plusieurs pas vers lui.

Elle s'attendait à recevoir la tâche de ranger les achats qu'il avait fait, une cruche de saké était là comme elle s'y attendait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son shishou l'accueillit vivement alors qu'il plaçait ses achats à leur place. Ce nouveau comportement était ahurissant.

Hiko habituellement n'avait pas son pareil pour trouver des choses à lui faire faire. Du moins il en avait l'habitude. Kenko essaya de prendre la suite mais il ignora simplement ses faibles tentatives pour prendre les paquets, finissant rapidement la corvée. Elle résista à l'envie de pousser un cri, elle voulait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais Hiko n'était pas coopératif. Quoi d'autre était nouveau ?

« Les prix ont augmenté, absolument atroce, » dit enfin Hiko alors qu'il plaçait le dernier objet près de Kenko. « J'ai payé presque huit fois plus cher mon saké. Bien sûre à Kyoto cela aurait été moins. Mais plus loin on est des villes, plus cher son les choses comme ça. »

Kenko roula des yeux. « Pourquoi ne pas faire un voyage jusqu'à la ville alors, » suggéra-t-elle doutant qu'il le ferait. Hiko vivait loin des gens pour une raison. Ils ne survivraient pas longtemps autour de lui. Son maître n'avait jamais toléré les imbéciles.

À sa surprise il la regarda et renifla pendant qu'il secouait la tête. Ses yeux remplient d'un amusement caustique. « Te laissez ici ? Seule ? Tu ne parviens jamais à faire quoique ce soit sans mon aide. » Il écarta sa suggestion impitoyablement et fit un geste vers le paquet.

Kenko retint un sourire, c'était le Hiko avec qui elle avait grandi. Elle appréciait qu'il soit avec elle durant ce moment. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un livre écrit pour les jeunes mères.

La rousse avait entendu parler des douleurs de l'accouchement bien sûre. Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas elle était sûre qu'elle avait expérimenté bien pire. Soudainement elle repensa aux trois sœurs qui avaient pris soin d'elle jadis. Elles étaient mortes en essayant de la protéger.

Vrai, elles seraient mortes de toute façon. Mais ce n'était pas le point. Elles avaient essayé de l'emmener loin des bandits. C'était alors qu'elle décida. Si par hasard elle s'était trompée et donnait naissance à une fille au lieu d'un garçon, elle choisirait l'un de ces trois noms.

« Eh bien, qu'as-tu à arborer un grand sourire ? Ouvre le paquet et voit ce que c'est. » L'interrompit brusquement Hiko de ses pensées alors qu'il extrayait des légumes et commençait à créer de parfaites tranches dont tout maître-cuisinier serait fière. Il semblait qu'ils auraient du ragoût ce soir. Pas de doute avec un lapin ou un autre malchanceux mais de toute façon comestible qui se serait fait attraper par l'un des collets de Hiko. Encore une autre tâche dont elle avait été banni.

Réalisant qu'elle n'était pas de tâche cuisine ce soir Kenko ramassa le paquet et, ne s'embêtant pas à cacher sa curiosité, commença à le déballer. C'était plutôt léger entre ses mains et elle se demandait ce que Hiko lui avait achetée. Un doux sourire traversa son visage tandis qu'elle réalisait que ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour le bébé. La couverture était à la fois chaude et douce, de couleur neutre et très joli. « Shishou, » l'appela-t-elle et il se détourna de sa tâche et la regarda , « Merci. »

Hiko retourna à sa tâche silencieusement, mais Kenko savait qu'il était en train de souhaiter qu'il ait dit que c'était à l'une des femmes du village. Il n'avait jamais aimé paraître gentil.

* * *

J'ai beau demandé mais hormis **Guest** (à qui je dis un grand merci), je n'obtiens toujours pas de review. Et un grand merci aussi à **Kagome-chan35** qui m'a mise en alerte.

Allez... un petit effort, écrivez dans le cadre juste en dessous... pour me faire plaisir.


	6. Chapter 5

Kenshin Le Vagabond et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Le prologue appartient à _peppymint_, et le reste de cette fic à _Ghille Dhu_ de même que les personnages OOC qui apparaitront. Je me contente de traduire cette histoire du mieux que je peux afin de la faire partager.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Katsuri-san** : Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Ton review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Les fics femKenshin sont en effet assez rares (surtout en français), j'en avais trouvé plusieurs en anglais mais elles ont en général été abandonnées ou c'était un one-shot. Je prends bonne note de ta critique et ferais plus attention à mes tournures de phrases. Encore merci !

* * *

**Eyes of a Wolf (Les Yeux d'un Loup)**

Chapitre 5

Légèrement garni avec des cheveux rouges, les cheveux qui l'avaient rendue aussi célèbre que ses compétences à l'épée, son fils nouveau né avait tété plutôt douloureusement son sein. Cela avait pris un peu de temps, avec les conseils et la main directrice de la sage-femme pour allaiter correctement son fils. Cela avait été instinctif pour le nourrisson de terrer sa petite tête et de tenter de téter, mais il avait failli, il semblait que maintenant il rattrapait le temps perdu. Malgré la gène que l'allaitement apportait, quelque chose que l'on avait dit à Kenko que cela se calmerait, ce sentiment de proximité avec son fils... et bien, cela valait largement les douleurs de l'accouchement.

Elle avait envisagé de reprendre son vœu de ne plus prendre de vie, et décapiter ce bâtard de Saito. Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle avait ressenti les douleurs pendant des jours, presque une semaine avant qu'elle ne commence le vrai travail, la sage-femme était restée durant tout ce temps. Hiko était parti quelque part, certainement à camper dans la forêt, une cruche de saké et assez de vivres pour un moment. La bretteuse jeta un regard à la sage-femme qui leva les yeux de son travail de couture et lui sourit.

Des mèches grises dans une chevelure brune foncée, des yeux typiquement marron, la sage-femme semblait parfaitement ordinaire. Mais elle était perspicace, elle avait aussi vu les cicatrices de Kenko. La tête rouge savait ce que la femme devait se demander, quelles questions elle devait avoir. Mais la femme ne demanda rien.

Kenko commença avec hésitation. « Si ceux de mon passé voyaient qui je suis maintenant, je sens qu'ils auraient été incapables de concilier l'image qu'ils avaient de moi alors et celle d'aujourd'hui. J'ai un passé sanglant. » Conclut-elle avec un sourire affligé, le poids de ses péchés sur les épaules, et clairement évident dans ses yeux fatigués. Oh, quel euphémisme, c'était elle qui avait aidé à faire ce que son passé était, sanglant. Elle devait encore décider si ses actions en avaient valu la peine. Si sachant qu'elle serait pour toujours hantée par ses nombreuses victimes, qu'une ombre sombre, pour toujours surplomberait son âme mortelle, qu'il n'y avait pas de pardon à obtenir des cœurs brisés qu'elle avait causé.

En tenant une nouvelle vie innocente, une qu'elle avait apportée dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait plus imaginer une vie sans lui maintenant. Il était un héritage de très loin plus pure que le nouveau Japon, que celui qui s'était construit sur celui qu'elle avait aidé à détruire, une lame dans sa main, et du sang souillant ses mains. Une orpheline, une esclave, une élève, un assassin, un garde du corps et maintenant une mère. Une transition dans un autre état d'esprit, le pire de tous.

« Cheveux rouges, les mains d'un épéiste, et les yeux d'un soldat, » médita la sage-femme, « Je sais qui vous êtes, Himura-chan, ou qui vous étiez, oui, cela correspond davantage. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kenko. « Même les vieilles femmes comme moi entendent des choses, apprennent des choses et savent des choses. »

Se raidissant aussitôt que la première syllabe eut passé les lèvres de l'autre femme, elle se força à se calmer, son fils avait déjà sursauté. Il avait senti quelque chose d'elle, que quelque chose l'avait stupéfaite, penser qu'un nourrisson était assez perspicace pour réaliser cela, c'était nouveau pour elle. La parenté un terrain inexploré, non cartographié et plus effrayant qu'une chute du haut d'une falaise. Elle força son inquiétude à reculer, essayant de se relaxer, pour l'amour de son fils.

« C'étaient des jours sombres, » commença Kenko, « beaucoup ont fait ce qu'ils croyaient être juste, pour la nouvelle ère. » Elle ne dit rien de plus, en cet heureux jour, où son fils était venu au monde en parfaite santé, elle ne le ternirait pas avec les souvenirs de ce qui ne pouvait être changé.

La sage-femme retourna à son travail de couture mais pas avant d'avoir dit. « Il a mangé à sa faim, frottez son dos gentiment, puis couchez-le. Il dormira sans problème maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de rien. » La vieille femme fit exprès de prétendre que la conversation n'ait jamais eu lieu. Ce qui c'était passé entre la sage-femme et Kenko irait avec la femme d'âge mûre, dans la tombe.

Tant de sombres secrets disparaitraient dans la tombe.

C'était mieux comme ça, personne d'autre n'aurait à porter le fardeau.

Un enfant silencieux, elle se demandait si c'était normal, à deux semaines, il suçait encore son sein, comme il le ferait pour de nombreux mois à venir, ses yeux étaient plus ouvert, révélant d'obsédant yeux ambre, les fines mèches de cheveux rouges devenaient plus épaisses. « Himura Masahei, tu seras quelqu'un de juste et de tranquille d'esprit, je t'ai nommé 'juste tranquillité', ce sont mes espoirs pour toi. Hei-chan, tu as un nom à respecter, mais une mère sait que son enfant peut réussir. » Dit-elle, alors qu'il cessait de se nourrir, et replongeait dans le sommeil.

Elle remit son yukata* de nuit sur ses épaules. Berça dans ses bras Masahei, ses lèvres effleurant légèrement son front, prudente de ne pas déranger le nourrisson endormi. Masahei était l'unique être qui importait vraiment. Kenko n'avait jamais su qu'il était possible de prendre autant soin d'une personne, le ballot dans ses bras, l'enfant qu'elle avait porté et nourri pendant neuf mois, il était tout ce qui comptait. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux violets, une tendresse longtemps disparue, mais qui était maintenant de retour.

La paix s'était nichée en elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le poids de ses péchés pesant sur ses épaules, le sang qui souillerait pour toujours ses mains, mais ses rêves étaient plus doux. Le sang versé, la mort et la hantise ont été remplacé par de l'espoir pour son fils. Elle sourit alors que son petit poing se fermait, elle se souvenait de la première fois où son doigt fut piégé par ce même petit poing, et la pure montée d'amour et d'émotions poignantes qui l'avaient traversée. Elle avait senti sa force, et c'était rassurant. Son fils était fort.

Ce fut finalement sûre pour que Hiko rentre dans la pièce, une fois fait, il fixa Kenko avec un curieux regard sur le visage. Il était revenu quatre jours après qu'elle ait donné naissance à Masahei, il n'avait rien dit, seulement regardé le nouveau né, tenu dans ses bras protecteurs.

Flash back

« Son nom ? » Lui avait-il demandé.

« Masahei, » avait-elle répondu, fière du nom, espérant avec chaque fibre de son être que cela lui porterait chance, lui permettrait de vivre une vie qu'elle n'avait jamais été en mesure d'avoir.

Hiko avait sourit d'un air supérieur. « Il sera Tatsuya pour moi, il est le fils d'une dragonne, même si ses ailes ont été coupé, » il jeta un regard à Kenko, une lueur lourde de sens dans ses yeux. « Une dragonne qui ne sera plus jamais clouée au sol. »

Fin du flash back

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire. Peu importe ce qu'elle dise, Hiko continuerait de se référer à son enfant comme Tatsuya, mais cela ne changerait rien. Son fils était Himura Masahei, elle prendrait à nouveau son envol, les ailes déployées, mais elle serait le dernier dragon. En cette nouvelle ère, ils ne seront plus nécessaires, les cieux n'avaient plus besoin de dragons pour les contrôler.

Elle se leva de là où elle était assise, Masahei dans ses bras, complètement immergé dans un profond sommeil, son mouvement ne le dérangea pas. « C'est l'heure. » Déclara-t-elle silencieusement, jetant un coup d'œil à la lame accrochée à côté de celle de Hiko.

Ricanant, Hiko la repoussa, bien que de loin plus élégamment, rien de sauvage dans ses mouvements alors qu'il l'envoyait rouler jusque d'où elle venait. Grinçant des dents, la sueur coulant de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos, la laissant moite et inconfortable. « Prend ton envol, déploie tes ailes, où est parti la dragonne, idiote d'élève ? » Lui demandait-il si souvent, condescendant, la poussant de plus en plus loin dans les affres de sa fureur.

La nouvelle mère gronda, ses yeux se plissèrent, des scintillements ambre apparurent qui dévoilaient sa fureur, elle se contorsionna dans les aires, en grognant, déchainant une autre attaque. _« L'intensité était trop forte, »_ se retrouva-t-elle à penser, ayant très envie d'aller au panier tissé où son fils dormait, imperturbable malgré le fracas des épées s'entrechoquant, le son de ses chûtes au sol. Bleus sur bleus, elle luttait pour continuer.

Elle ferma ses yeux, esquiva, une pointe de vitesse, elle était en train de voler à travers les aires, de son propre fait cette fois, non pas de celui de Hiko. Elle se retourna d'une torsion parfaitement exécuté grâce à son agilité, mais atterrit gauchement. Elle s'étala sur le sol, son arme à quelques pieds d'elle. Hiko s'avança un peu vers elle, la regardant de haut, avant de partir.

« Il semble que tu as oublié comment voler, nous continuerons demain. » Dit-il simplement, sa main allant à sa hanche, levant la cruche de saké et dans un tourbillonnement de sa cape il disparut dans la petite maison qu'ils partageaient.

Elle était restée pantelante, ses longs cheveux rouges humides avec la transpiration, tombant raides contre sa tête. Elle était courbaturée de partout, ses muscles non utilisés pendant des mois protestaient d'être mis à si rudes épreuves et brulaient de cet intense entrainement. Elle avait oublié à quel point le combat provoquait chez elle de tels sentiments... le sang battant dans ses oreilles, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, c'était tout un confort. Elle était une épéiste dans l'âme, même si elle avait juré de ne plus jamais tuer, c'était une seconde nature de manier l'acier, et de le brandir vers un autre. Pas même devenir une mère pourrait changer cela en elle.

« Je suis la dragonne, » murmura-t-elle, un sourire naquit sur son visage, elle était fatiguée, courbaturée, mais elle se sentait vivante. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Masahei commencer à s'agiter, à faiblement pleurer de faim. Son sourire s'agrandit, « Je suis une mère. »

* * *

*yukata : kimono léger d'été porté autant par les hommes que par les femmes.

Ce chapitre est actuellement la traduction du dernier sorti, il vous faudra donc attendre comme moi la publication du prochain chapitre (qui peut malheureusement prendre un certain temps car l'auteur a un temps de parution assez long).


End file.
